


Then and Now

by Dragonmaster



Series: Then and Now [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonmaster/pseuds/Dragonmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out pays MECH a visit, determined to avenge Breakdown's death... and discovers that there are some fates worse than death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then and Now

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm a hopeless romantic and hated the fact that Breakdown died in "Crossfire," so this is my answer to that. Diverges from canon sometime between "Nemesis Prime" and "Human Factor." Warnings for sticky, sparkbonding, and character death.

NOW

 

As dusk faded rapidly to twilight, shadows gathered among the trees surrounding the MECH base like a sinister mist, gradually obscuring details from view.  The base itself lay dark and hunched in the sparse woods, unlit and resembling a crouching beast.  The light footsteps of patrolling troopers were almost drowned out by the rustle of a night breeze through the pine needles and the muted hooting of owls.  All in all the atmosphere was less a peaceful night and more of a quiet tension, the world lying quiet but restless in the twilight.

 

One shadow would have stood out slightly had anyone taken the time to look – dark red, with a faint glimmer as the fading light reflected from it.  The shadow shifted, then retreated between two trees before the patrol could spot it.  One of the troopers jerked his gun up at the sound of a heavy footfall and the snap of needles and branches breaking, but whatever was there had vanished.

 

“Who’s there?”

 

The other trooper turned to give his comrade an exasperated expression through his goggles.  “Do you really expect whatever it is to answer you?”

 

“Stranger things have happened,” the first trooper replied.  “Giant robots, purple volcanoes, spider women from outer spa—“  The rest of that sentence cut off in a sharp cry that itself was quickly cut short.

 

“What the…” the second trooper blurted, fumbling to ready his gun.

 

He never fired a shot.  Huge slender fingers closed around the man, yanking him into the air.  Another scream ended abruptly, and two bodies fell to the ground at a pair of steel feet.

 

Knockout didn’t give the MECH soldiers a second glance, but stepped over them and slunk closer to the base.  Giant robots weren’t exactly known for being stealthy, but his well-oiled joints made scarcely a sound, and he moved with a deadly grace that barely disturbed the ground beneath his feet.  Soundwave might have served as the chief espionage agent of the Decepticons, but Knockout could have been Megatron’s ideal assassin had he not been needed for his medical skills.

 

Ruby optics narrowed as he hunched down behind a cluster of rocks, studying the base closely.  He would have only one chance at this.  One chance to get inside, do what he came to do, and get out.  The consequences if he failed would not be pleasant – death, capture by humans, Megatron’s wrath, or even horrific damage to his paint job. 

 

But he was willing to pay whatever price he needed to pay.  If it meant saving Breakdown’s life – or avenging his death – then it would be worth it.

 

* * *

 

 

THEN

 

_With a sigh of pleasure Knockout set the buffer aside, taking a final glance in the mirror to ensure he hadn’t missed a spot.  He always enjoyed indulging in a good polish whenever he got the chance.  It always took awhile, as he was a bit of a perfectionist and it took time to get to all the hard-to-reach places, but in his mind the end result was always worth it._

_He took a moment to admire himself, running a hand over his chestplate, turning from side to side to examine himself from every angle.  Light gleamed from the finely sculped triple-crests of his helm, from the pointed headfins that the culture of another world might have described as “elf-like,” from the sleek curves and lines of his red-and-silver body.  He raised his arms to inspect them for dirt or dents, carefully felt his smooth silver face for missed scratches, even lifted each tapered, pointed foot to check for debris.  Nothing was amiss, and at that a pleased smile crossed his face.  Perfect._

_Finally he turned away from the mirror and strode out toward the bridge of the Nemesis, ready at last to report on his latest mission.  Technically he was supposed to have delivered his report immediately upon coming back, but he refused to be seen in front of his superiors with the muck and grime of the battlefield still fresh on his chassis.  He wanted to look his best before Megatron… before anyone, really.  It wouldn’t do for them to see Knockout when he wasn’t at his very best._

_Besides, there was no telling just who he might encounter at such a briefing… perhaps a fellow soldier looking for company for the night.  His grin was less of pleasure and more of anticipation now.  It had been awhile since he’d enjoyed the company of another mech, and while he was careful not to earn a reputation as easy on this ship, he didn’t exactly have a dearth of partners either.  If nothing else, at least the Vehicons always deserved some attention.  They weren’t exactly beautiful mechs, but they were always grateful and appreciative partners._

_Megatron waited on the bridge, head high, hands behind his back, as Knockout made his entrance.  The Decepticon medic strode up to the commander and stood at attention, fully aware of the optics and visors on him the entire time, some admiring, others disdainful.  He pretended not to notice and saluted Megatron._

_“You’re looking well, Lord Megatron,” Knockout noted._

_“Spare me your flattery, Knockout,” the massive warlord rumbled, narrowing his optics.  “I want a report, not bootlicking.”_

_Knockout didn’t let his smile fade one whit.  “Autobot outpost was taken with minimal Decepticon casualties, Lord Megatron.  No surviving Autobot prisoners.  And the core to the outpost’s main computer terminal is yours, of course.”  He produced the item and offered it to his commander._

_Megatron bared his fangs in a savage grin.  “Excellent,” he purred, taking the computer core in his claws.  “You have done well, Knockout.”_

_“Just following orders, Lord Megatron,” he replied, offering a slight bow._

_Megatron inspected the computer core, then wrapped his claws around it, concealing it from view.  “Your next mission will require a bit less finesse, and more firepower.  For this reason, I’m assigning you a partner.”_

_Knockout kept his expression pleasant, though irritation flared up in his laser core at the announcement.  “With all due respect, Lord Megatron, I work alone…”_

_“Then you would do well to learn to work with a comrade, Knockout,” Megatron replied in a hard tone that brooked no argument._

_Knockout nodded, but clenched his jaw all the same.  Primus fraggit, he didn’t need another mech tagging along and getting in the way.  He preferred to make his own decisions, and while he didn’t mind leading a squad of Vehicons or entertaining another mech at his leisure, he liked working alone.  A partner in battle just tended to get in the way, or annoyed him with their grating personality… the memory of his one time in battle with Starscream came to mind there…_

_Another mech stepped onto the bridge at that moment – a bulky blue warrior with a scarlet face and golden optics.  The mech gave Megatron a brisk salute, earning a nod of acknowledgement from the leader.  Then his yellow optics moved in Knockout’s direction, and a look of confusion crossed his faceplate._

_“Knockout, you will be working with Breakdown for the foreseeable future,” Megatron informed him.  “He will serve as the firepower you need to accomplish your objective.  And do try to keep him in one piece.”_

_“Yes, Lord Megatron,” Knockout replied, bowing again.  Megatron gave a satisfied grin and turned back to the console._

_Knockout turned to see Breakdown was still staring at him, mouth hanging open slightly and optics wide with some strong emotion – shock or dumbfoundment, perhaps.  So the blue mech was just as stunned as Knockout was to suddenly be assigned a partner, was he?  Well, he wasn’t exactly happy with the arrangement either, but what Megatron wanted, Megatron usually got.  That didn’t mean either of them had to like it._

_“Just don’t get in my way,” he informed Breakdown.  “And be prepared to take orders.”_

_Breakdown gaped at him a moment longer, then shook his head and seemed to regain his senses.  “Oh… uh, right… Knockup.”_

_“KnockOUT,” he corrected.  “Get it right, will you?”  Primus, how daft was this mech?_

_“Right, right… sorry.  Knockout.”_

_Knockout sighed and turned to go, the blue warrior at his heels.  He wouldn’t learn until much later that Breakdown’s clumsy and stunned attitude toward him had nothing to do with lack of intelligence or dislike toward their current situation, but awe and admiration toward the red medic._

* * *

NOW

 

“Locked.”  
  
Knockout had rather expected that, of course – humans might not be the most intelligent organisms to crawl out of the primordial muck, but they weren’t entirely stupid either.  Not stupid enough to leave their front door wide open for guests, at any rate, even if the lock was a rather primitive one.

 

It had been relatively easy to get this far.  Slipping past the outermost patrols had been simplicity itself, while the two guards who had been unlucky enough to cross paths with him had been easily dispatched of.  Radar and heat scanners might have picked him up… but that had been handled ahead of time, as Knockout had managed to sneak past Soundwave and dispatch a drone from the Nemesis’ main computers, timing it to disable the base’s scanners for a few minutes that he might sneak in.  Soundwave would likely be irritated when he found out… but Soundwave could go stew in it for all he cared at the moment.

 

 _Time for my proven lockpicking method,_ Knockout thought, and he retracted one hand and brought his drill online.  With the very tip of the deadly tool he shattered the lock, then pushed the door open.  He could have simply sawed or drilled the door open, of course, but that would have attracted too much attention.  And while he didn’t exactly mind attention, it would have been counterproductive in this case.

 

 _Hold on, Breakdown,_ he urged silently, ducking into the gloom of the base.  _If you’re still online, hold on.  I’m coming for you.  And these flesh creatures will pay for what they’ve done to you._

* * *

 

 

THEN

 

_FWOOM!_

_Knockout hit the ground and rolled, feeling shrapnel rain down on his back from the missile impact.  Rocks scratched at his plating as he scrambled to his feet, and he grimaced in irritation.  It was going to take him hours to buff those out._

_“Breakdown, state your position,” he ordered over the radio._

_“Five klicks east of your position,” came the reply.  “We’ve got the ‘Bots on the run here.”_

_“Excellent.  Meet me at the rendezvous point once you’ve cleared them all out.”_

_“Yes, Knockout.”_

_Knockout cut the connection and motioned for the remaining Vehicons to follow him to the cavern they had previously designated as their meeting point.  This was his fourth mission working with Breakdown, and so far things had gone relatively smoothly.  Breakdown had turned out to be more intelligent than he’d first thought, and not only was he a good fighter, he knew a fair bit about battle strategy as well.  And unlike many Decepticons, he got along well with the Vehicons and treated them decently, which was always a plus for Knockout._

_But the blue mech still seemed reluctant to do more than discuss tactics with Knockout.  Whenever the medic tried to nudge the conversation away from talk of combat, Breakdown tended to freeze up.  A few times Knockout had caught him staring at him, only to look away quickly once Knockout was aware of the attention.  That struck Knockout as odd – Breakdown didn’t seem to be a shy mech.  He talked readily enough with the Vehicons when given the chance… but he avoided unnecessary conversation with Knockout at all costs._

_Maybe he just hated the medic.  Enough mechs were jealous of his looks and skills or just bothered by his vanity that he had his share of detractors already, and it was possible Breakdown was among those.  Knockout disliked that possibility, but it seemed the most logical reason for his partner avoiding him so much.  If that was the case, Megatron had a sick sense of humor for assigning them together…_

_“Knockout, sir!”  That wasn’t Breakdown – it was one of the Vehicon troops.  “We’ve been ambushed!  Two Vehicons down, Breakdown’s taken damage…”_

_“Get him to the rendezvous point,” Knockout ordered.  “Now!”_

_“Yes, sir.”_

_Knockout fired once more at the Autobot troops and took off at a run.  Let the heavier artillery take out the rest of them – he had a teammate to patch up.  Luckily he’d had the foresight to stow some medical supplies in the cavern._

_A Vehicon was just lowering Breakdown to the floor of the cave when Knockout arrived.  The blue mech looked to have been caught in the blast radius of a frag grenade – chunks of shrapnel were embedded in his plating, and his paint had been scorched black over most of his body.  Luckily the blast seemed to have knocked Breakdown offline for the moment, so at least he wasn’t going to be in pain._

_“Good work,” Knockout said quickly, digging into his toolbag and pulling out a pair of forceps.  “Guard the entrance.  Call for a medevac.”_

_“Yessir,” he replied, and darted out of the cave._

_Knockout bent over the injured warrior and began to work, yanking chunks of shrapnel out with the forceps and making sure major fuel and fluid lines were sealed before moving on.  The surface damage was extensive, but upon closer inspection it seemed the injuries looked a lot worse than they really were.  Nothing had pierced deeply enough to threaten the vitals, and while the initial blast had knocked him out, he would reboot and come online soon enough.  He felt himself relaxing in relief at that realization.  Losing a patient never got any easier, and knowing his partner would pull through okay lightened his spark._

_Once he was sure he’d removed every piece, he set to work closing the larger gashes.  Under normal circumstances a medic would turn off the patient’s sensory network before doing this, so he wouldn’t cause pain should he accidentally brush against a damaged node.  But with Breakdown offline he figured he wasn’t feeling anything anyway, and besides, Knockout prided himself in his light, delicate touch, being able to complete repairs on a patient without once poking at anything that might hurt…_

_Breakdown’s fans hitched, and Knockout froze, wondering if he’d just done the unthinkable and scratched at a damaged sensor.  The blue mech was still offline, optics shuttered and dim, but he moaned softly and shifted under the medic’s hands.  His expression wasn’t of pain, not exactly… more of pleasure._

_Intrigued by now, Knockout returned to work, brushing one hand over an undamaged seam on Breakdown’s side.  The moan he elicited was a bit louder now, and Breakdown actually smiled, shifting unconsciously to lean into the touch.  So he was enjoying this, was he?  Perhaps he wasn’t as shy as Knockout had first assumed._

_He finished welding the last gash shut, then returned his attention to the mech lying beneath his hands.  Emboldened, he found a sensitive panel on his abdomen and rested his hand against it, rubbing gently.  Breakdown arched under his touch, a needy whine issuing from his vocalizer._

_“Mnnhh… Kn-Knockout…”_

_A pleased smile spread over Knockout’s face at that.  So Breakdown fantasized about him, did he?  And here he’d thought the warrior hated him.  Perhaps it had been nothing more than shyness after all._

_He was tempted to go further, to indulge Breakdown’s fantasy a little longer, but he decided he’d been unprofessional enough as it was already.  Reaching behind the larger mech’s neck, he found his reactivation switch and flicked it on._

_Breakdown’s optics snapped open, flaring gold in the dim light of the cavern.  He stared up at Knockout with a look of surprise… and maybe a little guilt as well._

_“Wakey wakey, Breakdown,” Knockout told him.  “How do you feel?”_

_“I… ah… um… better, sir,” Breakdown stammered, looking everywhere but directly at the medic.  “Uh… w-we routed the Autobots… right before I got hit…”_

_Knockout silenced him with a thin finger on his lips.  Then he leaned in and lightly kissed the warrior.  It was a quick touch, nothing more, but when he drew away he saw Breakdown wearing an expression of pure ecstasy, as if his greatest dream had come true._

_“If you liked me, you big lug, you only had to say something,” Knockout told him.  “How long have you been fantasizing?”_

_“S-since I first saw you,” Breakdown replied, ducking his head shyly as if trying to retract it into his chest.  “I’d heard the Vehicons talking about you… saying you were decent to them and even shared your room with a few of them… I know nobody cares about them, but they’re good judges of mechs, and if they said good things about you then you couldn’t be as much of a snob as some mechs say you are.  But… but when I first saw you… and Megatron said we were supposed to be partners… I thought it was a dream come true.  But I thought you hated me… so I kept my mouth shut.”_

_“I thought YOU hated ME,” Knockout replied with a laugh.  “And here you really were just shy.”  He traced a finger down Breakdown’s chest.  “When we get back to base you’ll have to come to my quarters… maybe I can train some of that shyness out of you.”_

_Breakdown’s jaw dropped.  “Kn-Knockout… you can’t want me!  I’m just a dumpy oversized fighter and you’re…”  He squirmed uncomfortably, as if he wished he could hide.  “You’re gorgeous.”_

_Knockout chuckled.  “Beauty comes in many forms, Breakdown.  Besides, I like a mech with some power in his chassis…”_

_It was just their luck that a Vehicon stuck his head into the cavern at that moment.  “Knockout, sir, the medevac is here.”_  
  
Knockout bit back an irritated reply and got up, reaching for his toolkit.  “Get Breakdown aboard it.  I want a final look at his damages once we get back to base.”

_“Yes sir.”  The Vehicon ducked out._

_Knockout snorted.  “So much for keeping this discreet.”_

_“He won’t tell,” Breakdown assured him.  “Or at least, he won’t tell anyone important.  They talk a lot amongst themselves and I overhear some of it, but they don’t spread gossip to non-Vehicons.  So if you’re worried about Megatron finding out… he won’t.”_

_Knockout expected to be relieved at that, but surprisingly he found he didn’t care if Megatron learned that the medic was interested in Breakdown in that way.  True, it wasn’t any of the Great Slagmaker’s business, but still, did it matter much in the long run?  Besides, if Megatron had a problem with it… well, he was the one who insisted on partnering Knockout with Breakdown, so he had no one to blame but himself._

* * *

 

 

NOW

 

Knockout had known this unofficial mission wouldn’t go easily, but he hadn’t expected to encounter resistance the moment he opened the door.

 

“Freeze!”

 

Knockout complied, though less out of obedience and more out of surprise.  He glanced down at the humans clustered at his feet, guns and even a few rocket launchers aimed at him.  A short distance away, four squat and hulking machines were visible – some sort of battle walkers piloted by human drivers, no doubt at least partially reverse-engineered from Breakdown’s chassis.  There was a sudden flurry of clicking and whirring as safeties were switched off and weapons readied, and pinpricks of scarlet light danced upon his plating as laser sights found their targets.

 

A dark chuckle bubbled out of his vocalizer.  “Really?” he asked, cocking his head to the side.  “Is this the best you can do?”

 

“I said freeze!” an overeager soldier barked.  “Or we’ll shoot!”

 

“Negative,” one of the mecha-encased humans replied.  “We take this one alive – orders from Silas.  Get the stun gun…”

 

Before the commander could get another word out, Knockout struck.  He had his energy staff out and swinging in one fluid motion, knocking down the front ranks before they could even squeeze off a shot.  The remaining troops opened fire, bullets pinging and ricocheting off his armor as he pressed forward, practically swatting soldiers out of his path that were too slow in getting out of his way.  A rocket whistled over his shoulder, smashing through a wall just behind him, and one brave-if-stupid soldier lunged forward and tried to wedge a knife into his ankle joint, possibly hoping to sever a cable.  A swift kick on Knockout’s part sent the human flying, snapping his neck on impact with a wall.

 

The battle mecha stomped forward, guns rattling as they tried to take him down.  He snorted disdainfully.  All firepower and no finesse – these humans emphasized all the wrong traits when making their war machines.  He shifted his staff to one hand and retracted the other, activating his buzzsaw.  Enough playing around… time to get serious.

 

The first mecha halted in its tracks as he slammed the business end of his staff into its chassis.  A web of electricity enveloped the walker, and the human pilot within screamed in agony.  Knockout kept the staff planted in the mecha as he swung out to the side with his saw-hand, shearing through another mecha and cutting off its legs in mid-thigh.  Both machines toppled, one smoking at the joints, the other in pieces.

 

A wicked _shnick_ sounded just behind him, and he whirled to slam his saw into the mecha that had tried to sneak up behind him.  It had a nasty-looking curved blade aimed at him, but it didn’t make a move to use it.  The reason quickly became apparent – Knockout’s saw had caught the walker right in the cockpit, making a mess of the pilot and quickly rendering the contraption useless.

 

 _Three down,_ he thought with satisfaction.  _Now where’s that fourth…_

Metallic footsteps gave away the position of the final walker, and he looked up to see it running – or more like shuffling, since these things didn’t look that well constructed – toward a door at the opposite end of the room.  Going for backup, was he?  He’d just see about that.  He had no intention of letting MECH get away with hurting Breakdown.

 

And if it turned out Breakdown had been deactivated at their hands… then he had no intention of letting any of them go unpunished.

 

* * *

 

 

THEN

 

_Megatron didn’t often call for a celebration among his troops – he tended to be a stoic and demanding commander, and rarely was he pleased enough with a victory or discovery to celebrate it.  But today found him in a rare good humor, and the news that they had captured a rich energon deposit evidently had been cause enough for him to give his troops the remainder of the day off, to be spent at their leisure.  And even better to some, he had authorized unlimited access to their stores of high grade for the evening._

_Under normal circumstances Knockout would have taken full advantage of the situation, absconding for the night with a good supply of high grade and the company of one or more mechs.  Tonight, though, he had other plans.  Oh, they still called for the company of a mech… but he planned to go as lightly as possible on the high grade.  He wanted to be sober for this event._

_Sidestepping a couple of Vehicons who already looked to be thoroughly sloshed, he reached out and grabbed Breakdown’s hand.  “Come.”_

_“Hang on, hang on,” Breakdown replied, swatting gently at Knockout’s hand.  “Let me get a few cubes first…”_

_“Leave them,” Knockout insisted._

_“Aw, c’mon,” Breakdown complained, pouting at his partner.  “We might not get this chance again!”_

_“I want us to be alert for this,” Knockout replied.  “Not addled out of our CPUs.”  He drew a suggestive finger down Breakdown’s chest, ending just at the seam where his chestplate ended and his abdominal plate began.  “This sort of thing is best enjoyed sober, after all.”_

_Breakdown’s optics widened, and all thought of a shot at Megatron’s high grade vanished.  He didn’t resist as Knockout squeezed his hand and led him away from the revelry, toward the quiet spot he’d discovered earlier._

_It was no secret among the Decepticon forces that Knockout and Breakdown had made the transition from partners to lovers.  The Vehicons had known from the start, of course, and Starscream had discovered it quite by accident by walking into the medbay while Knockout was… entertaining his partner.  Naturally the Air Commander hadn’t been able to keep his mouth shut, and soon most of Megatron’s forces knew about it.  For the most part, though, the bulk of the Decepticons, Megatron included, didn’t care one way or another, and those who objected for whatever reason didn’t voice their objections aloud.  After all, they might one day find themselves on the operating table of the very mech they were complaining about._

_Knockout had expected his interest in Breakdown to wane over time.  But to his surprise, the more time the two of them spent together, the fonder they grew of each other.  Knockout found himself worrying about Breakdown’s safety whenever their duties split them up, and Breakdown would pop into the medbay on occasion to check on Knockout and make sure he wasn’t wearing himself out with his duties.  And Knockout found his dalliances with other mechs becoming less frequent, and those times he did take another partner for the night he found himself fantasizing about Breakdown rather than concentrating on his bedmate._

_Which was why he’d decided to make an offer to Breakdown tonight… one that he prayed the blue warrior wouldn’t refuse._

_He wanted tonight to be a night they’d never forget, and so he’d taken great pains to select the perfect location.  Some kliks from the main Decepticon camp he veered off the main path, guiding Breakdown into a cavern illuminated by glowing red crystals.  These weren’t energon crystals, just crystals with their own natural phosphorescence, which made them useless for Megatron’s purposes and meant the cavern would be left undisturbed for now.  The glow of the crystals suffused the cavern with a warm, rosy light, reflecting off Breakdown’s armor in ruby splashes._

_“You dragged me out here to show me this?” Breakdown asked, though he wore a wondering expression as he looked around._

_“Oh, you know me,” Knockout replied, smirking up at him.  “I felt such a momentous occasion as this needed a suitable setting.”_

_“What momentous occasion?” Breakdown asked, looking down at him with an arched optic ridge._

_Knockout took in a deep intake of air, then wrapped his hands around Breakdown’s, marveling at how delicate his fingers looked in the blue mech’s grasp.  “Breakdown… I’ve been thinking about this for some time now.  And I think it’s time we moved on.”_

_“Moved on?”  Breakdown jerked in surprise, hurt flashing in his optics.  “You’re not breaking up with me, are you?”_

_“No!” Knockout said quickly.  “No, I don’t want that,” he repeated in a calmer tone.  “I meant move on in a relationship sense… move on to the next step.  Breakdown… I want you to bond with me.”_

_Breakdown’s mouth fell open, and Knockout fought the urge to smile at that expression, so similar to the one he’d worn that day they’d first met.  “Bond… with me?”_

_“If you want it,” Knockout replied, taking one of his hands and gently rubbing the digits.  “I won’t press you if you don’t want it.  That’s why I didn’t want you overcharged when I asked – I wanted you to say yes of your own free will, and not have it be something you regretted later.”_

_Breakdown curled his fingers around Knockout’s slender hand.  “I’d love nothing more than to bond with you, Knockout… if you’ll have me.”_

_“Of course I’ll have you,” Knockout replied, smiling fondly.  “You’re everything to me.”  And he reached up to pull Breakdown’s face close and kiss him._

_The kiss started off gently, the two of them just enjoying their closeness for the moment.  Then Breakdown reached down to lift Knockout in his arms, holding him close, deepening his kiss.  Knockout clung tightly to the larger mech, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.  He didn’t resist as Breakdown carried him to the wall of the cave and held him there, moving down to kiss and nip at his neck cables, hands sliding down to rub at his aft._

_Knockout gave a shuddering moan, shuttering his optics, arching his head back to give Breakdown better access.  He slid his hands down his lover’s back, his slim fingers finding gaps in his armor and slipping inside to tease sensitive circuitry.  Breakdown groaned and squirmed at his touch, making Knockout grin in satisfaction.  More than anything, he loved seeing his partner react to him, knowing that he was giving him pleasure._

_“D-down,” he urged, nuzzling against the side of his helm.  “O-on the floor…”_

_Breakdown nodded, mouth open as he panted with the heat building up in both their chasses, and he pulled away from the wall and lowered Knockout to the floor.  When he tried to hold himself over the smaller mech, though, Knockout pushed lightly at his chest._

_“On your back,” he murmured.  “I want to lead.”_

_Breakdown complied, rolling onto his back, and Knockout moved to straddle him.  His hands traced the seams of his armor, causing the mech beneath him to whimper and squirm.  Smiling deviously, he reached down to lightly stroke his interface panel.  Breakdown gasped at the contact, his entire body arching in response, and a delicious moan emerged from his open mouth._

_“You sound soooooo needy, love,” Knockout chuckled, stroking again._

_“P-please…” Breakdown whined, grasping at Knockout’s hips.  “Please... don’t tease me… I need…”_

_“Only because you ask so nicely,” he murmured, and he nudged his panel open.  “Ooh my… someone’s ready…”_

_Breakdown gasped in relief as his spike was freed, only to give a soft cry as Knockout’s fingers closed around his spike, caressing it teasingly.  “Knockout… p-please…”_

_Knockout was more than ready to oblige – seeing Breakdown so flushed with arousal made him just as needy as his partner now.  He opened his own panel, giving a gasp of his own as his valve was opened to the air, cool against his own internal heat.  Then he braced himself, both hands against Breakdown’s chest, and eased himself down onto his spike._

_A long, low moan drew out of his vocalizer at the feeling of his partner inside him, completing him.  He held himself against Breakdown a moment, just absorbing the feeling of wholeness, of complete closeness, with the mech he had come to love.  Never before had he felt so utterly close to one of his lovers, so willing to give everything he was and would ever be._

_“Kn-Knockout,” panted Breakdown, reaching up to grasp Knockout’s hips and hold him against him.  “I… I love you…”  His chest panels came unclasped with an audible click, and light poured out of the chink in his armor as his spark flared brightly in anticipation._

_“Aa-aah…” Knockout groaned as he shifted his hips against him, better positioning himself for the bond.  “I love you… you’re my universe…”  He slid Breakdown’s chest open wider, revealing his spark.  The pale blue light illuminated the blue mech’s face, making him all the more glorious in Knockout’s optics.  Opening his own chest, he leaned in close to let their sparks touch, then began to thrust against him._

_This was different from every other time Knockout had interfaced.  Before, the experience had been purely physical pleasure.  Now… now he felt it in his very spark.  Even as they moved together, their bodies shaking with ecstasy, their minds and sparks lay open to one another, their memories and experiences melding into a whole.  He saw events of Breakdown’s past, battles fought, friends lost, pains and joys experienced.  And in return he shared himself with Breakdown, letting him see his life and memories, his dreams and fears._

_The bonding was almost complete when Knockout sensed Breakdown trying to block something from his view.  There was something he didn’t want Knockout to see… and while Knockout didn’t want to force his partner into anything, he knew the bond could never be completed if he didn’t release it.  And an incomplete bond would cause them both agony._

_“Don’t… hold it back… love…” he urged, pressing his spark harder against Breakdown’s.  “Show me…”_

_Breakdown whined, and the block in his spark wavered, then came down.  An image flooded into Knockout’s CPU… an image of himself, regal and splendid, gleaming from helm to foot and a devilish smirk on his faceplate.  Even as vain as he admittedly was, he hadn’t realized that Breakdown saw him as so beautiful…_

_And crouched at the image’s feet was Breakdown… or rather, how Breakdown saw himself in comparison to Knockout.  Ugly, dumpy, dull, so small and insignificant that a careless movement from Knockout could have crushed him utterly… was this truly how the blue mech saw himself?  As something worthless, unworthy of attention?  Unworthy of love?_  
  
“No!”  Knockout poured all his love into the forging bond, showing Breakdown as HE saw him – as a strong, handsome warrior, loyal and friendly to those who deserved it, a cunning and powerful fighter.  He altered the image to show the two of them side by side, neither superior to the other, but equals in every way.  Breakdown was every bit worthy, and nothing could convince Knockout otherwise.

_Breakdown bucked beneath him at that moment, and he cried out his lover’s name as overload hit him.  Knockout gave a cry of his own as he felt Breakdown’s climax deep inside him, triggering his own overload.  Pleasure flooded their bond, magnified and shared between them, sealing the bond until for a brief shining moment neither of them could tell where one ended and the other began.  For a sparkbeat that was an eternity they clung to that moment, sharing the most intimate connection in the known universe, becoming truly one._

_Then their sparks parted, retreating safely inside their chasses, separate again but still connected by the bond.  Knockout collapsed atop his bondmate, utterly and gloriously exhausted, steam puffing from his mouth as his fans worked overtime to cool his body._

_“W… w-wow,” Breakdown gasped, sprawled beneath Knockout with a tired but blissful grin on his face.  “Wow…”_

_Knockout managed to gather enough strength to reach up and gently close Breakdown’s chest, then his own.  “No regrets, love?”_

_“None,” Breakdown murmured.  “None at all.”  He raised his head to regard Knockout, his optics aglow with emotion.  “Knockout… thank you.”_

_Knockout smiled and laid a tender hand on his bondmate’s cheek.  “Never think yourself unworthy of me, love.  You’re beautiful in my optics.  You always will be.”_

_Breakdown reached up to hold Knockout’s hand to his face.  “You’ll always be beautiful to me.”_

_“Oh, I’d be very disappointed if you thought otherwise,” Knockout replied teasingly, leaning up to kiss him on the forehead.  “Rest for a bit, love.  Then I’ll slip out for a few cubes and we can TRULY celebrate.”_

_“Heh…”  Breakdown reached up to hug Knockout close, every joint in his chassis relaxing.  “Sounds wonderful…”_

* * *

 

NOW

 

The human piloting the primitive battle mech had locked the door behind him, but given that the interior doors of this base were weaker than the exterior doors Knockout had no problem smashing it in with a blow of his foot.  The walker turned, and Knockout caught a glimpse of the human pilot through the cockpit… and felt a flash of perverse amusement when the human opened his mouth in what surely must have been a shriek of horror before urging the walker to go faster.

 

Knockout wasted no energy in an elaborate attack – he simply raised his energy staff and flung it at the mecha’s back.  The glowing prongs sank deeply into the contraption’s armor, and the force behind the throw was great enough for the tips of the prongs to burst out from the walker’s “chest.”  The thing’s arms flailed wildly, and it executed a jerky parody of a dance before collapsing in a heap.

 

Knockout strode up to the walker, gripped the cockpit, and wrenched it open.  The glass shattered under the force of his grip, raining a glittering hail onto the terrified human.  He shrieked and clawed at his safety harness, but before he could do more than unfasten the straps Knockout had him in his grip.

 

“Put me down, you tin freak!” he screamed, writhing to break free.  “Don’t hurt me!  I was just following orders!”

 

“Oh, spare me your babbling,” Knockout told the human with a disdainful curl of his lip.  “Where is he?”

 

“W-who?”

 

“Don’t play stupid.  Where’s the Decepticon your kind brought in here?  Where’s Breakdown?”

 

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking abo—AAAAAGH!”  His protest ended in a shriek as Knockout squeezed.  The Decepticon medic winced as he felt something inside the human snap, and he loosened his grip so as not to crush him before getting the needed information from him.

 

“Your kind,” he snarled, “killed one of my kind and brought him here.  Where is he?  Tell me!”

 

The human gasped for air, and raised a shaking arm to point down the corridor they had just entered.  “I-in the c-command center… Silas’ orders…”

 

Knockout nodded sharply and dropped the human, then turned and bolted down the corridor.  Vaguely he thought that perhaps he should have made sure his captive was dead first so he couldn’t sound an alarm, but there wasn’t time for that.  If the flesh creature was lying, though, he’d be sure to return and make him pay for his duplicity.

 

But perhaps that wouldn’t be necessary… for something he’d thought dead began to flicker in his spark at that moment.  Just the faintest flicker, nothing more… but the further he went down the corridor, the stronger it became.

 

 _Breakdown… you’re alive!_ For the first time in far too long a smile of pure unadulterated joy spread across his faceplate.  The bond was very weak, as if Breakdown were too exhausted to do more than simply confirm his existence, but it was there, and that was enough to give Knockout new hope.

 

But if he was in the hands of these humans, he was almost worse than dead.  Memories of Breakdown’s last encounter with MECH flashed across his CPU, and with a growl Knockout increased his pace.  He’d kill them all for hurting his bondmate, he’d crush them underfoot and paint the floors with their fluids…

 

The hall terminated in a set of heavy doors, which he carved through easily enough with his buzzsaw.  Kicking in the remaining fragments, he ducked through the doorway and glared into the semi-darkness of the base’s command center.  The only light came from the glow of various computer screens, some depicting maps of various sections of the planet, others plans for weapons or suits of armor.  And in the center of the room, a familiar hulking form stood…

 

“Ah, welcome!” a cold, darkly pleased voice greeted.  “We’ve been expecting you, Knockout.  A bit sooner than I anticipated, but no matter.  Stay awhile… we have much to discuss.”

 

* * *

 

 

THEN

 

_The precise moment Knockout knew what had happened to Breakdown would be burned into his memory banks for all time._

_He was just finishing up cleaning his tools after a particularly messy surgery when pain knifed into his spark.  With a sharp cry he dropped the scalpel he’d been holding and doubled over, clutching his chest.  For a moment he wondered if he was suffering a malfunction, and began to reach for a scanner when the pain stabbed into him again, driving him to his knees._

_“W-what…”  He cycled air heavily, instinctively feeling out through the bond.  The last time he’d felt something like this, something horrible had been happening to Breakdown.  He couldn’t be in MECH’s hands again, could he?_

_The pain lashed through him again, and a maelstrom of images and emotions flashed through Knockout’s CPU in response – agony, shock, terror, anger… a blade coming down on Breakdown’s joints, energon spotting the ground… the cold sharp pain of steel…_

_Then the stream of emotion suddenly cut off… and something in Knockout’s spark snuffed out._

_“BREAKDOWN!”_

_Knockout fell to his hands and knees, optics wide and bright in horror, his entire frame shaking as dread realization set in.  Breakdown was gone… not just out of his immediate reach, but totally gone.  The bond was cold and dead, leaving a gaping empty wound where it had once pulsed with life…_

_He flung his head back and vented his grief in a wordless cry that rang through the medbay and drifted down the corridors, alerting the entire Nemesis to the loss of one of their own.  It was a sound of absolute pain and sorrow, one that made everyone who heard it, from the Vehicons to Soundwave, flinch at it._

_No one, not even Megatron, could fault Knockout for not leaving his quarters for a good long while after that terrible day._

* * *

 

 

NOW

 

“Don’t look so surprised, Knockout,” the voice continued, giving a self-satisfied chuckle.  “Your friend’s CPU has been quite informative regarding your kind.  Though… I sense you two were something more than friends.  I take it the Decepticon army doesn’t bother with a ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ policy?”

 

The form standing before Knockout could have been mistaken for Breakdown at first glance – it had his body shape, his face, even the patch he’d taken to wearing in lieu of one optic.  But the stance was all wrong, cocky and arrogant, with strangely affected mannerisms as if the mind that inhabited that body wasn’t fully used to controlling it yet.  His colors had changed as well, a muddy and disgusting patchwork of khaki green, earthen brown, and dull black in place of his former white and deep blue.  And his face… he wore a cold, calculating smile on his face, one that was utterly alien to Breakdown.  It was as if someone had eliminated Breakdown’s personality and replaced it with a twisted replica.

 

Knockout barely suppressed a shiver of revulsion.  Worse fates than death indeed.

 

“You’re awfully quiet,” the pretender Breakdown noted, his smile taking on a cruel slant.  “Did I scare you that badly?”

 

Knockout growled and raised the energy staff, aiming the prongs directly at the imposter’s chest.  “You sicken me, you disgusting flesh creature.”

 

“Flesh?”  A chilling snicker.  “I no longer know the limitations of a flesh body, Knockout.  This body suits me far better.”  He flexed a fist, then made a show of admiring his hand.  “Though I suppose an introduction is in order.  You may call me Silas, leader of MECH.”

 

“Not caring,” Knockout hissed.  “Let him go.  NOW.”

 

This time Silas gave a full-fledged laugh.  “You wouldn’t dare, would you Knockout?”  He tucked his hands behind the small of his back, gazing smugly back at the Decepticon medic.  “You haven’t the nerve to harm this body.  You care about its former owner too much.”

 

Knockout bore his dental plates in an angry snarl, keeping the staff aimed at Silas, but those words struck home.  He couldn’t kill Silas’ new body, not while Breakdown’s spark still beat, however faintly.  Any harm he inflicted upon the wretched human, Breakdown would be forced to suffer as well.  The leader of MECH had the upper hand, and they both knew it all too well.

 

His spark flickered again, and he caught a brief taste of Breakdown’s thoughts in that faint pulse.

 

 _Kill him…_ The words were faint, but there.  _Just… kill him… he’ll… be the doom… of the Decepticons… if he lives…_

_I have to save you,_ Knockout insisted. 

_Don’t worry… about me… kill my body… kill the human…_

_You save your strength!_ Knockout sent back.  _Don’t try to talk, just focus on getting Silas out of there!  You can do it!_

_I… can’t…_ came the weak reply.  _Tried… so long… so tired…_

_You can’t give up,_ Knockout insisted.  _Try, love, try for me.  You can do this._

“How touching,” Silas chuckled, and Knockout realized he had somehow heard their entire conversation.  “A tragic robotic love affair.  Someone call Hollywood, we have a new script to pitch.”  He raised his hands and cracked his knuckles.  “Enough games.  It’s time we got down to business.”

 

Knockout shifted the staff to one hand and activated his handsaw with the other.  “Just try it, human.”  He twisted the word “human” around in his vocalizer, making it come out sounding like a nasty slur.

 

“Oh relax, I want you in one piece,” Silas replied, stepping toward Knockout.  “This body’s strong enough, but… I find I want one with a little class.  Something sleek and swift, something with beauty to match its power.  You fit the bill rather nicely, I think.”

 

“You disgusting parasite,” Knockout hissed.  “Let him go!”

 

“Oh, I fully intend to,” Silas laughed.  “Once I have your body in this one’s place.”  And he lunged.

 

Knockout had ample opportunity to plant his staff or his saw into his attacker’s chest and rip the spark from his body, but he brought neither to bear.  Instead he dropped the staff and retracted the saw, then raised his arms in an attempt to ward off the blow.  It didn’t work – Silas smashed into him, sending them both sprawling, and with a few quick movements he’d pinned Knockout to the ground.

 

“All too easy,” Silas sniffed, moving to pin Knockout’s wrists with one hand while he retracted the other hand to reveal a wickedly-curved blade.  “Here I thought your kind were tougher than this.”

 

Knockout wrenched at the iron grip on his wrists, struggling to break free.  All the while he kept his spark open to Breakdown, urging him to fight Silas’ mind, not caring if the human overheard.  He had to fight, he’d held on for this long, he could hold on just a little longer…

 

Silas flinched as Breakdown lashed against his mind, struggling to reassert his claim over his body.  But the blue warrior was too weak, exhausted and despairing from his imprisonment, and Knockout gave a flinch of his own as Silas brushed the attack aside as easily as swatting a fly.  He could feel Breakdown’s mind drifting away, a feeling of complete hopelessness clouding his spark as he gave up…

 

“NO!”

 

Knockout summoned all his strength and ripped one hand free of Silas’ grip.  Before the human could react, he grabbed at his opponent’s chest plate and ripped it open, exposing the flickering remnants of Breakdown’s spark.  Breakdown had been unable to overcome Silas’ mind, but he had distracted him long enough for Knockout to make his move.

 

“What are you doing?” Silas demanded angrily, just as Knockout opened his own chest and yanked his opponent down on top of him, merging their sparks.

 

It was like waking up after a terrible nightmare, like tasting fresh energon after days without fuel… like he imagined coming back from the dead might feel like.  The part of his spark that had gone cold and dark flared to life again, the ragged wound closing itself.  He felt Breakdown respond to him, drawing energy from his bondmate and regaining his strength, his own despair and weakness draining away as their bond re-established itself, just as strong as before, if not stronger.

 

 _I love you,_ Knockout sent, waves of relief and joy flooding through their bond.  _I missed you so much._

_I missed you too,_ Breakdown replied, his own relief and happiness pouring into Knockout.  _I just wanted to give up… I thought I’d never see you again…_

“Get… out… of there!” Silas snarled, and he slammed his blade into Knockout’s side.  Pain flashed through his body and into the bond, and Breakdown recoiled, feeling the blow as surely as if Silas had just stabbed them both.  But rather than retreating again, Breakdown only gave a mental roar of sheer rage… and attacked Silas’ mind with renewed strength.

 

 _That’s it!_ Knockout urged.  _Fight him!  You can do it… WE can do it!  I’ll fight with you, for you!  Let’s take him down together!_

_Yes… we just might stand a chance together,_ Breakdown replied, confidence shining in his voice.  _He can’t hurt us anymore!_

Together they ripped into Silas’ mind, tearing through his defenses, forcing him out of Breakdown’s body.  The human fought back with the strength of a madman, desperate to maintain his hold on a physical body.  Twice he managed to regain some ground by twisting the knife inside Knockout, distracting the bonded pair for a moment with the pain, but each time the action only served to further enrage Breakdown and strengthen his resolve to fight.

 

“You can’t… do this…” Silas croaked, his limbs spasming as his hold on Breakdown’s body faltered.  “Have… mercy…”

 

 _Just as you had mercy on Breakdown?_ Knockout demanded.  _You disgust me, Silas… go to whatever Pit you humans believe in._

Silas screamed as the two Decepticons stabbed into his mind with all their strength, shattering his hold on Breakdown.  The body above Knockout jerked, the knife tearing out of his side, then shuddered and went limp.  The optics dimmed as he felt Silas’ consciousness snuff out… then flickered back on as Breakdown’s spark shivered back to life.

 

“Knockout…”

 

Knockout gasped in sheer relief and wrapped his arms around the blue mech, sobbing into his shoulder.  “You’re back… Primus, you’re back…”

 

“Knockout…”  Strong arms gathered the wounded medic up, and Breakdown cradled him carefully against his chest.  “Thank you… for not giving up on me.”

 

“How could I?” Knockout asked, looking up at his bondmate.  “You’re my everything.  I couldn’t just sit back and do nothing.  Even if you really had been dead… I had to avenge you, if nothing else.”

 

“Heh… you did plenty of that, I’ll bet,” Breakdown chuckled, then got to his feet, still carrying Knockout.  “You’re hurt… I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be,” Knockout assured him.  “I’d take a dozen more wounds if it meant keeping you safe.”  
  
“Hopefully I don’t have to hold you to that,” Breakdown replied, and took a shaky step toward the door.  “Let’s get you home and fixed…”

There was a shattering BOOM as the far wall of the command center came down, and Breakdown whirled to see Megatron lowering his arm cannon, glaring through the smoke and dust at the two of them.  Behind him glowed the visors of a dozen or more Vehicons, and Knockout realized his “secret mission” probably hadn’t been so secret after all.

 

“So… this is where you ran off to, Knockout,” Megatron rumbled, narrowing his optics at the medic.

 

Knockout shifted his head to look Megatron unapologetically in the optics.  “I had to, Lord Megatron.  I had no choice.  I could hardly sit back and do nothing while one of our soldiers underwent torture at the humans’ hands.”

 

Megatron raised an eyebrow.  “Perhaps… but I doubt you would have done the same for any other soldier.”

 

Knockout said nothing – his leader knew the answer to that already.

 

“Vehicons, sweep the base,” Megatron ordered.  “Leave nothing alive.  Breakdown, get Knockout aboard the Nemesis and see that his damages are repaired.”  Was that a smile, however faint, on his faceplate, or was Knockout imagining it?  “Then I suggest the two of you take the next few days as leave.  I will not have you fighting at sub-par levels.”

 

“Yes, Lord Megatron,” Breakdown replied, and he stepped past Megatron and hurried out of the base, toward the open groundbridge and home.

 

“We have so much to catch up on,” Knockout murmured, resting his head against Breakdown’s chest, feeling calm and content for the first time in ages.

 

“Yes,” Breakdown replied with a smile.  “We do.”


End file.
